Wanting to Live
by baybegrl0703
Summary: Fate can be a cruel way of life. They were in love before he changed, and he was wretched from her. She never got to say goodbye but what will happen 92 years later when they meet again. Edward and Bella AU, Vampires. Canon Pairings. READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related**

_Dedication- I had a hard time getting back to writing because I had a very hard death in my family. So this story is dedicated to my cousin Jeremy who died at 27. All too young, but he lived life to the fullest and he was like a big brother to me so this is for him._

**This is a historical Edward & Bella story. They were in love before he changed, but what will happen 92 years later when they meet again. AU, M, Vampires. Canon Pairings.**

**_Chapter 1: Mindset BPOV_**

I gently rolled the fabric of the red peacock coat in my hands relishing in my ability to feel every individual thread that wound together to form the coat I was wearing.

I didn't need the coat, but the weather in Forks, WA called for it so I had to do what was necessary to fit in.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Looking at my golden honey colored eyes and wishing myself dead.

What was a life worth if I was always destined to be alone.

I let my eyes drop to my neckline lingering for only a few seconds on the small gold chain that held my engagement ring and a small locket.

Engraved on the cover of the locket were the letters E and B and inside, I knew a small picture resided of myself and him.

I didn't need to open the locket to recall the picture in perfect clarity.

Nor did I need to stress my mind to bring forth the memory the actual picture was taken.

I retained my memory in perfect clarity after my change, and it was both a curse and a blessing.

It has been 92 years since I have seen my love, Edward Mason.

He was supposed to have been taken by the Spanish influenza in 1918 when he was only 17 years old, but if I was being honest with myself, I didn't know how much I truly believed that.

I had gone to his supposed grave site after I had been changed, and I knew no body lay in his tomb thanks to my abilities.

I suppose having extra capabilities were one of the few advantages to being undead.

It was after my visit to his grave that I started to recall memories of the doctor I had begged to save my love.

The cold and marble like feel to his skin. His golden eyes and the way it always looked like he had stopped breathing. After I had begged and screamed for him to save my Edward, the doctor had nodded and promised to keep him on this earth for me.

I had stepped away to get a wet rag to wipe the sweat from Edward's feverish body.

I didn't know it would be the last time I would ever set my eyes on him.

If I had known that the doctor was taking him away from me that very moment, than I never would have left. I never even got to say goodbye to him, never got to lay one more kiss upon his head, and I would never get to see his brilliant green eyes again…not if he had indeed became a vampire that night.

Like I am now.

Today I was going to try assimilating myself into a community for the first time. The solitude was eating at me, and I needed something to keep me busy.

I am going to enter school and try to fit in with everyone that resembled my supposed age of 18.

A small part of me flickered with resentment that had I just been bitten at 17, then in death or in this cruel afterlife we would remain the same age.

However, fate, cruel as it often is seemed to find enjoyment in making me live a year in misery and mourning until I was changed.

I shook my head and punched the mirror I had been standing in front of for entirely too long. The glass spidered off into a thousand different directions before shattering and falling to the ground around my feet.

I looked at my hand in disgust wishing I had bled or at least received a scratch. Of course, there was nothing there like always.

I turned away from my room, and left the house quickly grabbing my small black book bag and rushed to my red mini cooper. It was a small and decent car. I enjoyed quick vehicles, but I didn't have the funds to buy them.

After decades of life I found little need for luxury items, and I didn't have the tolerance or patience to keep a job long enough and start a savings, so I often broke into little shops and used my speed to simply take what I wanted.

I only owned this small house buried on a side road in Forks because I forged documents from a deceased old single man into my name, and the car, well I actually worked at a library for a few decades to save up a little to purchase vehicles and other small trinkets.

Other than that I felt no desire to save money. What would I need the funds for? I was alone for the last 92 years and I would probably continue to be so for an eternity.

Unless a stroke of good fortune would come my way and bless my Edward back into my life. But I had given up on that. I had searched for Edward after I was changed and found his grave empty.

I dwelled on the fact that the doctor was almost definitely a vampire. However, all I remembered was his first name Carlisle, and that did little to help in my search.

I met few vampires in my years. All nomads like myself, but after 90 years of searching I needed something to distract myself before I went to the Volturi and forced their hands to end my pointless existence.

I pulled my car into the mundane parking lot at Forks High School and parked next to a silver Volvo.

I sighed getting out of my car, and looked towards the brick school building.

I shook my long chocolate hair out behind me and started forward, ready to face whatever fate decided to through at me this morning.

**A.N- Well ok So please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Mary  
**


	2. Initial Shock

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related

Ch. 2 Initial Shock ( all of the Cullen's are seniors in high school)

BPOV

I entered the red brick building with the word Office emblazoned across it in large silver letters. An older lady sat at the desk entering numbers into her computer. It looked as if she were working on laying out the school's budget. Next to her sat a pile of gray maps of the school grounds and another pile of student schedules lay next to it.

As I walked into the office, and stood at the desk a small chime like bell rang alerting the woman to my presence. She looked up instantly, a reaction that showed me she had been employed here for years, and her ice blue eyes ran over my appearance.

I smiled as gently as I could without showing any teeth, and introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, and I am starting today as a senior here."

She nodded at me while returning my smile. She stood from her desk and walked over to me shuffling through the schedules until she came across my name.

"Hello there dear. My name is Mrs. Carlson. So Bella, it is nice to have you here as a new addition to our school. I know transferring so late in the year can be stressful especially since it is your senior year so I want you to know we have excellent counselors here to help you adapt to this new school."

Grimly I thought about how I didn't think the counselors could help me adapt if I secretly wanted to drain them dry.

I quickly shook the gruesome thought from my head, disgusted with myself. I would have to tighten my control if I wanted this experience to be successful. I needed this distraction.

I smiled at her and looked at her. I knew she was being sincere, and has probably seen hundreds of students endure the struggle I was supposedly experiencing so I kept up with my charade.

"Thank you Mrs. Carlson, I will be sure to let a counselor know if I need any help. For now though, I just want to start my first day."

"Ok dear have a good time." She handed me my schedule and a gray map, then patted my hand in a gentle and encouraging manner before returning to her desk.

I looked up at her waiting for her to comment on my cold skin, but she said nothing. It hardly seemed like a shock to her at all.

I quickly turned out and went into the halls pondering why she would be unfazed on how different I was. Now that I thought about it, my general looks barely seemed to faze her. It seemed as if I was nothing unusual in her opinion.

I decided to stop overanalyzing everything and get on with the day.

I heard a dull buzzing sound ring throughout the halls and realized homeroom was apparently ending. I headed forward into the rush of teenagers as they hustled to their lockers and formed small crowds with their friends for the 5 minute session they had before their 1st period classes began.

I quickly found locker 163 and spun the combination until it clicked signaling its opening. I threw my unneeded books into it only keeping my first period Spanish text, a notebook and a pen.

I shut the locker and turned around ready to head through the maze of overly emotional and hormonal teens, and then a smelt it.

It was a tangy and sweet scent. It meant there was a vampire among the students. I quickly scanned the crowd and listened to the heartbeats of my classmates, but saw nothing.

Either the vampire was gone or it wasn't in my line of sight. I took a deeper breath trying to determine where the scent was the strongest, and I had to stumble back in my surprise.

While I had only expected one scent I was now bombarded with a multitude. From what I could identify there were 5 different vampire scents in this hall.

I swiftly turned back towards my locker and contemplated running. I had never met any decent or civilized vampire, and I heard never heard of a vampire other than myself trying to associate into human life.

Yet here in this tiny town of Forks, I smelt not one but five vampires in the same school I was in…

Whether the vampires here were among the red eyed vampire nomads I had met was unknown to me, but I had to believe that they could be like me. Why else would they be in a school surrounded by so many humans and none of the humans seemed panicked or afraid at all. So these other vampires couldn't be evil.

I had to believe for my own sanity that there was something hopeful awaiting me in this school. I needed something good to finally come my way even if it would only be a brief friendship or acquaintance.

I was lonely whether I wanted to admit it or not.

I turned back around and headed into the crowd. I would try this out, and see what happens.

I had come this far, and turning back now would be futile. One of the scents was getting stronger and I soon learned it went directly into my Spanish classroom.

It took all but a second for my golden eyes to make contact with the vampire sitting in the back of the room. She too had golden eyes and her wide smile spread across her small face.

I sighed in relief. She quickly waved me off gesturing to an empty seat next to her. Her pixie like hair bounced in her eagerness. I quickly took in her beauty. She looked like a gorgeous fairy with short black hair that skillfully framed her gorgeous face. It was obvious fashion was her thing, and she had the most beautiful smile.

I couldn't help but return her smile and head her way. I gently laid my supplies on the desk next to her and took my seat. She wasted no time getting down to business.

"Hey! My name is Alice, and it's so nice to meet you. I wish I had known you were coming I would have loved to introduce you to my family, but I have got to apologize because something must be off because I didn't know you would be here today…. Wow I love your coat it is so cute on you, very flattering. Those shoes on the other hand are hideous, what did you do break into Goodwill or something?"

I gave a small laugh then cutting her off. I had a feeling she would ramble forever if I didn't speak soon.

"Hi Alice, my name is Bella. I am sorry you didn't see me coming. I assume that means you have a gift?"

She nodded quickly and whispered too low for human ears.

"I have visions so usually I see when another vampire is coming among other thing."

I nodded in understanding and replied quietly so not to attract attention.

"Well, that's my fault kind of. One of my abilities is like a shield. Very few vampire abilities work on me. Actually I think I have only ever met one vampire whose power did work on me and it was emotion based. As for my clothes thank you for the compliment, and no it wasn't a Goodwill store I broke into for these shoes, it was a Value City."

A look of poor frustration crossed her face. "My husband Jasper's power would work on you then, he can manipulate emotions."

When I didn't look thrilled she continued.

"Okay, so you steal…."

"Umm, how else would I get by in life? I don't find it exactly fun to work for the next century or so to save money. I tried work and it sucked and I only saved enough for my car and some other things. It isn't worth working when I can break in."

Her face fell into her tiny hands and I swear she shook her head in disgust at me.

"You don't have to steal Bella, but whatever. Couldn't you at least have stolen from Macy's? I mean Value City…where do I even begin?" Then her voice trailed off until it sounded like she would have puked if she could.

I couldn't help but laugh and then I shrugged. "Sorry." Was all I could manage before the teacher started class?

Soon the dull buzzer sounded off again and I went with Alice to my next two periods. It turned out we shared Spanish, Algebra, and Political Science together.

I found myself smiling throughout the day. It seemed that fate had finally sent me an olive branch and it was in the form of a tiny vampire named Alice Cullen.

We talked throughout the classes about my lack of clothing style, and how I didn't need to steal. She claimed she would help me with some stock market tips, and I shrugged thinking it would be nice to be able to buy another car. I told her about my little house buried off a side street in the forests of Forks and how I have been a nomad for a while and deciding to settle.

My fourth period was a study and afterwards Alice met me outside my classroom just before our shared fifth period lunch.

We picked up talking right where we had left off with ease.

When she began to question my past and the necklace I wore I shook my head.

"Not now Alice. I can't….maybe another day we can talk about that…."

"It's okay Bella, my brother Edward doesn't talk about his past either."

My dead heart tore at hearing the name of a man I love with all of my being, and my hand instinctually flew to my locket clutching it gently in my hand.

Alice pretended not to notice and started talking.

She began to tell me about her family as we made our way to the lunch room.

"Well Bella my mate is Jasper. He goes here too; well all of my siblings go here actually. Anyways you will love Jazz, he is just such a southern gentleman and so sweet. He is newer to this civilized life than the rest of us so I am sure the two of you will get along great. Emmett and Rosalie are mates too, and well they are a bit eccentric in attitude and cockiness, but you will learn to love them if you give them a chance. The cockiness becomes funny and fun to play with and the attitude, well eventually you'll see it is just really loyalty and insecurity."

It didn't escape my notice that she was explaining this to me as if I would be around for a while. I didn't know if I wanted that, but I was just grateful to have someone to talk to that was more civilized than the other vampires I had met were.

Her voice slowed as she finished telling me about how frisky Emmett and Rosalie were, and I had a feeling it was because she was going to start talking about the sibling she had mentioned earlier, but were nearing the cafateria.

We walked through the lunchroom and headed towards the table she indicated her family sat at. I noticed 4 people sat at the table she led me too. There were three guys and the one girl who had to be Rosalie. I felt my ego take a silent hit as I admired her beauty; she had curves in all the right places and looked like she belonged on the cover of the men's magazine Sports Illustrated.

Next to her was the guy that had to be Emmett, he was muscular but his face was kind. A slimmer but muscular guy who had to be Jasper sat next to him. I could tell by the way his entire face lit up when he saw us coming into the cafeteria.

There were two empty seats next to him, one for Alice and one for me I assumed. I could only see the back of the last sibling who had to have been Edward, and his copper red hair sent my hand fluttering back to my necklace.

As we approached the table, Alice started introducing me.

"Hey guys, this is….."

She didn't get far because she sibling she told me the least about had turned around, and his golden eyes locked onto mine.

It took every fiber of my being to not crush the necklace I held in my hand so I withdrew my hand to my side as I stared at the vampire before me.

His eyes fell to my necklace, and his face filled with an array of emotions. I felt as if this was a cruel joke, and I wanted to run.

This had to be a trick.

I found my legs starting to carry me back where I had come. I felt myself stop breathing, but I couldn't find my voice.

I knew fate was cruel, but this was just plain torture.

The faces of the other Cullen's became a blur as he reached out and grabbed my wrist and the rest of the world faded away into nothingness.

He was preventing me from leaving, and I didn't fight him. I couldn't have if I wanted to.

He looked up at me and his head tilted adoringly as if he were afraid to believe.

I could relate to that feeling.

I slowly reached my hand out to see if he was truly there. I had to know for my own peace of mind.

As my fingers found their way into his silky hair I let out a small sigh.

He was real.

"Bella" he breathed it was a whisper, but it was all we needed.

**Ok so if I post another chapter I need at least 1 ONE 1 review. I mean come on please just leave a little something, anything! That way I know if I should even bother continuing.**

**Also would you guys like it if I did the Edward/Bella reunion in different POVs or all just Bella?????**

**REVIEW please.**

**Mary**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight and I apologize for any errors, I have no beta.**

**Enjoy. This is before the school chapter**

Ch. 3 EPOV Explaining

_Thoughts that Edward hears will be in italics_

Today was the anniversary of her murder. Today was the day that I couldn't bear to deal with emotionally let alone embrace my family's frivolous whims.

"Edward!!!!" the high pitched whine that accompanied Alice and her frustration with me rang throughout the house.

"Get down here already! We have to go to the mall for new outfits and I am not about to deal with you going there looking like an absolute bum!" she continued to berate me.

I leaned my head back allowing it to hit the back wall of my room with little force. My hands curled into fists at my sides as I fought my emotions back into the little cage I kept them locked in.

I loved Alice. She was my baby sister in every way that mattered. She understood me in a way my other siblings never could, and she never teased or gave me a hard time about my past or my problems except for when it influenced my fashion or my potential departure from the family.

However, as she continued to yell at me through her thoughts because I wasn't feeling up to getting dressed aside from the black sweats I wore I couldn't help but not care.

Only Carlisle knew why I so eternally broken and he had sworn to me that he would never divulge anything regarding my past. So when he sensed my siblings getting more frustrated with me he finally confronted them.

"Enough!" He was firm and his voice didn't waver.

_Edward I know this is hard, but they don't understand. Son I cannot even begin to know what you must be going through, but if you would tell them…. I know they would understand…_

A brought my head forward and pounded it backwards into the wall behind me breaking though the drywall and hearing the measly frame groan under the protest.

While my family quieted and let themselves question me internally.

Esme pleaded,_ Oh Edward, why are you so upset. Please let us in. _

Jasper questioned, _Damn Edward, what the hell has you so upset?_

_If you would just relieve some of that tension bro, then I swear you would feel better. _Emmett joked.

_Such a little freckin emo you are Edward. Grow the fuck up. _Rosalie bitched like always.

But it was Alice that broke me.

_Edward….I love you please don't leave me. Let me help you, I can try to make it better Edward, I need you in my life. _

I let a strangled sob escape me.

My family stopped moving. They had never heard me ever allow them to hear any physical distress from me. They knew I brooded, and that it was hard for me to be alone, but they didn't know the truth except for Carlisle.

They didn't know that I loved a girl. They didn't know her name, and that we were engaged while we were human. They thought my mother pleaded with Carlisle to change me, but my mother had died before I was even sick. My mother had begged me to give Bella her ring, and to let Bella make an honest man out of me. My family didn't know it was Bella who begged for Carlisle to save me, who begged to sacrifice her own self if it meant I got to take another breathe. They thought I rebelled against this lifestyle, and that was why I had left Carlisle. But it wasn't. I left Carlisle to go and return to Bella, and when I found her grave and heard she was murdered I sought revenge. I could have cared less for the blood that ran through their veins, my soul had broken and all hope was diminished when I learned that my Bella's body had never been recovered.

They didn't know it was Bella and her unwavering need for me to exist that kept me from going to the Volturi and having my existence be ended.

I didn't want them to know. It was hard enough to remember my love, and I did not want to be reminded every millisecond of my family's pity by their thoughts if they knew the truth.

So I lied and I kept it up. Of course Jasper knew, he could feel my dishonesty, pain and shame. He could feel my loss, but he had stopped questioning me. I knew Alice and Esme suspected, but they respected my privacy.

I couldn't tell them, but I couldn't stop the pain. For 92 years I have kept it all inside except for when I had first changed. I had put lashed out, and left Carlisle

I heard my family walk up the stairs, and come to my room. I felt their eyes on me, and the shock and pity in their thoughts and when Carlisle thought her name I broke.

The sobs ripped against my body and I went to throw my head back again, but a pair of tiny hands stopped me from creating further damage.

I opened my eyes, stinging from the venom that covered my eyes as they wanted to form tears but couldn't and looked into Alice's eyes.

_Oh Edward. You don't have to tell me just don't break on me._

She was too late. I was already broken. Beyond repair.

_Edward, please don't force me out. I may not know what is wrong but I do know that you can't do this by yourself. _Alice was unwavering and her love for me was unconditional.

I couldn't tell her, but I had never let my family see an ounce of pain in me.

Alice was right. I couldn't do this alone. I had been trying and it just kept hurting.

Bella wanted me to live, and while I couldn't be happy I could still live for her.

I shut my eyes and leaned my head against my baby sister's shoulder, and let her know that I wouldn't leave her.

"I'm staying Alice. Don't worry, I won't leave you, but I'm broken and this is never going to go away. I'm sorry." It was all I could give her…for now.

My family's thoughts were in disarray. They had always assumed I was moody, and now they were all curious. They knew they didn't know something that was personal to me, and that surprised them. They thought they had known everything.

It was breaking Esme to see me this way. My brothers, Jasper and Emmett were shocked. Rosalie was a bit remorseful which surprised me, but Carlisle couldn't stop himself from thinking and his thoughts just broke me more.

He recalled in perfect detail as she worked uselessly over my failing body. Tears streaking down her beautiful face as she couldn't even take the time to wipe them away. Her soft voice begging me to stay for her, to marry her and give her children. He remembered her begging him, clutching at his shirt like she was ready to kill him if he denied her and I saw his regret for not letting her have a proper goodbye. He remembered her heart shattering scream pierce the air as she turned to provide me with the subtle of relief of a cool rag only to find my body and the doctor she trusted with my life gone.

_I broke two lives that day. Maybe I should have turned her too. Then at least they would be together._

Another set of sobs racked through my body, and I found myself clutching Alice for support as she tried to calm me by rubbing my back soothingly.

Carlisle realized where his thoughts had taken him and spoke. "Oh Edward, my boy" his voice broke slightly. "I am sorry I should have paid attention to my thoughts. I am sorry."

My family's thoughts grew more inquisitive as they now wondered what Carlisle knew about me. I couldn't acknowledge anyone as my body was shaking too hard.

"No! One of the two of you needs to tell us what is wrong right now! We are a family and we can help one another. I will not stand by and watch my son suffer when I could help!" Esme demanded with urgency that only a mother could provide.

I loved her for caring, but I couldn't share, not everything.

I leaned my head back into the damage I had caused, and looked my Alice. Her tiny hands reached out to try and smooth my restless hair back against my scalp, and I couldn't help but smirk at her subtle hint that she still cared about appearances throughout any situation.

_I love you Edward. _Alice's thoughts were pure and full of concern.

She smiled back at me and kissed my forehead before standing and walking back to Jasper's side and he pulled her into a comforting hug.

It broke me a little because I used to be able to hug Bella, but I couldn't hug a body that was missing.

Carlisle was quiet. He would never betray my trust.

"Well Edward." Esme was stubborn, and I owed her some sort of explanation.

I gave an unneeded sigh and tilted my head to look at my family. Their faces resembled their thoughts. All worry and concern for what they had just learned I was going through.

The sun was shining through the glass wall in my room and it reflected off my bare chest and arms in facets that caused rainbows to bounce off the walls. I smiled slightly knowing Bella would think it was pretty. She had always loved prisms. She would want me to have a family, and to embrace them so I would try for her.

My voice shook as I tried to explain the best I could.

"When I was human…. I was engaged. She was the one who begged Carlisle to save me..."

Their thoughts resounded with the confusion over the lie they now knew I had told them, but thankfully they saved their questions for another time. I would never get through this if I was interrupted.

"A year after Carlisle turned me; I left him not because I rebelled against living off animals, but more so that I rebelled against living without her. I returned to Chicago only to discover that she was…. That she had been…" my voice was shaking harder now as the anger I felt filtered into my pain, and I felt an overwhelming calm come over me. I looked at Jasper and nodded in thanks. I took an unneeded breath and continued. "She was reported missing earlier that month, and her body was never found. I spent years hunting the scum that didn't deserve to walk the streets that my love had been taken from. They didn't deserve to live if she wasn't in this world anymore."

"I hoped that I would get revenge. Find the scum that had hurt her, and make him suffer. I hoped I would be able to find her body, but I never did."

"I went to the place where she was killed hoping to find answers, but I found nothing. I eventually came back home to Carlisle. I knew that she wanted me to stay alive, and I couldn't do it searching for her when she was gone."

"Today is the anniversary of the day she was murdered. The day she was taken out of my world."

My family was feeling my pain now. They knew, and they had questions but they had the decency not to ask. Not yet anyway.

I looked out to the forests taking in the views that I knew she would have loved. A view she surely would have made a song out of.

Surprising myself and my family I continued talking. I found that I wanted to share more with my family. It actually felt a little soothing to talk about her.

"She used to sing to me. It was how we met actually. I was playing a concert recital at a benefit for my mother's debutante ball and she was there being debuted. She was in every way a true debutant in her white dress and gloves. She looked every bit the angel and I was instantly jealous of her escort as I sat stuck at the piano."

I found myself smiling at the memory.

"I lucked out though because as the evening wore on her mother pushed her to the stage and she sang as I played."

I paused remembering the song, and how she had closed her eyes allowing the memory to warm my dead heart. Then I continued.

"We were soul mates and I had known I would be with her from the moment she descended those stairs. We were inseparable after that day on."

Now my family could understand better my reaction to the piano sometimes. Why there were days where I couldn't bring myself to even look at it. I would never tell them the rest of Bella's and mine stories about pianos. It would hurt too much, and those were memories I didn't want to relive without her.

Emmett was the only one brave enough to ask a question. It was simple, but I knew it would hurt.

"What was her name?"

I looked at him square in the eye and saw that he was just genuinely curious. Of course Emmett would care about something so seemingly simple.

I gathered all of the strength I had left in me so I could reply. All he wanted was her name, and I could do this.

"Bella."

**A.N: REVIEW. I will update quickly if I get reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will do the next chapter in EPOV too to where him and Bella meet at school. Then I will go back and forth between EPOV and BPOV**

**IF you want I will do an Outtake of APOV and the other Cullen's POVS about hearing Edward's story, and meeting Bella at school but that will be up to you readers and it will be as an outtake after the story or as a separate document posting. **

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want another chapter REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mary**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I have no beta.**

_Thoughts that Edward hears are in italics_

**Ch. 4 Disbelief EPOV**

_Edward I left your outfit on your bed, and don't bother arguing, you will be wearing it._

An image played through my sister's mind of me trying to get out of going to school today, and of me losing the argument.

I sighed in defeat, and decided to just go on with the day.

It has been 3 months since I told my family about my Bella, and while I didn't answer every question they threw at me they were being surprisingly supportive.

Their thoughts were not strictly pitiful, but they can compassion for my loss since none of them could fathom losing their significant others.

I pulled on the fabricated washed out jeans and black button down that Alice had left for me and left my hair in its usual state of disarray. It was useless to try to tame it, and besides that, Bella had always loved it messy.

I made my way downstairs to my family.

_Damn my baby looks so hot in that tight shirt; maybe we should skip Chemistry and take a detour to the woods for some sexy time with my baby. Oh how I love it when she …._

I quickly punched Emmett in the gut enjoying as he doubled over and crouched to lunge at me. A smirk was coming across his face. He knew why I had punched him. I hated having to read his thoughts, and while I knew he can't always control it I still can't always keep my temper in check.

"What Eddie are you upset that I may skip Chem." Emmett teased.

I couldn't help but smirk back. This was part of why I loved my brother. He was so chipper and could never just let someone mope around for too long. While he was serious about taking Rose out of class for some "couple" time, he also equally loved seeing me interact with him again.

Our siblings stood around us smiling and placing bets. They knew what Emmett had done to annoy me since this wasn't the first time this has happened.

Just as Emmett crept forward, Alice fell to her knees, and her mind was filled with a grey film.

Everyone was at her side in an instant, all playfulness forgotten.

Jasper was screaming at me internally. _Edward what is she seeing! This is not okay Edward, she is physically in pain, and I can feel it! Her visions never affect her like this physically. Edward what the fuck is happening._

I focused on Alice pushing away Jasper's and my family's thoughts, but nothing came through. All she was seeing was a gray film, and there was nothing but the gray absolutely nothing.

"Jasper! I understand you're upset, but she is literally seeing nothing! There isn't anything I can tell you if she isn't even seeing anything."

I knelt before my baby sister who lay, seemingly lifeless, in Jasper's arms and stoked her forehead and waited with my family to come out of it.

It took a few minutes, but she came out of it. She flew up in Jasper's arms with her eyes wide with fright and shock. Her eyes went to each one of our family, and then they landed on me.

She spoke softly but we were all able to hear her anyway.

"It was horrible. There was absolutely nothing there. It seemed like my mind was trying to get a lock on this future but it wasn't possible. Like there was no future for me to see or something was taking away my vision and it actually hurt. It felt like I was being burned but I had no outlet at all. I couldn't think, see, smell or even feel. I was all alone. I don't like this. I don't like not knowing if everything is going to be okay or not."

Jasper wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her to him kissing her forehead gently.

"It'll be all right darling." He was pushing all of the calming emotions he could find into her to help erase the fear.

It was Rosalie who made the decision for us then. "Come on Alice. Let's just go to school and take your mind off of this. We can't just sit here and worry about what may or may not happen."

"Everything will be okay Alice, and I agree with Rosalie, let's just go to school. I'll drive." I turned around and went to pull my car out of the garage.

We arrived at Forks High and I immediately took my usual spot. We all proceeded to our homerooms as usual.

Just before classes began I smelt another vampire other than my siblings, a few moments later I started seeing glimpses a new girl that was starting today at Forks. It seems that all anyone had seen was that she was getting a schedule from Mrs. Carlson, and then her back as she opened her locker. I had yet to see her face, but it sent a pain through my dead heart that she had the same chocolate brown hair my Bella had only shinier.

None of my siblings were in homeroom with me so I hurried out of the class as soon the buzzer went off to alert them to the presence of this new vampire.

Alice sent me a thought then.

_Edward! I can smell a vampire. Meet us in the hall by Emmett's locker._

Instantly I was bombarded with the questions both internal and verbal. They all wanted to know who this new vampire was and if she posed a threat to us. I tried to find her thoughts. I began searching through the minds of the overly hormonal teens around me. I shuffled through thoughts of pranks, fighting, rebelling against parents, and I had to hold back my gag as Jessica Stanley thought of giving me head in the supply closet. It was almost too much to suppress the shudder of disgust that seemed to roll off me, but of course Jasper notices and simply smirked.

"Well?" Rosalie was getting impatient.

I glared at her, and tried again. I focused on the thoughts of the group of boys standing on the opposite and of her locker. They were discussing how attractive she was from behind, and imagining themselves being intimate with her.

I focused on exactly where her mental thoughts should have been, but there was nothing there. I couldn't read her thoughts.

I was shocked.

"I can't read her…" I sounded unsure. I was unsure. "Maybe if I closer to her then I will be able to read her thoughts, but for some reason I can't."

Jasper's thoughts turned dark as he automatically reasoned that this was the reason Alice had that eerily blank vision earlier, and my not being able to read her thoughts only frustrated him further.

"We have to get to class you guys." Alice mandated, and went off to her class.

I dragged myself to my first class with Jasper, and kept trying to get a read on the new vampire, but I was unable to. She hadn't even come face to face with any of the students yet so I wasn't even sure of her full appearance.

Suddenly I saw her through Alice. She had just walked into class, and it so happened that Alice was in it with her. I could see Alice assessing her wardrobe from her shoes to the locket around her neck with a ring next to it to her full lips, honey colored eyes, and long hair.

My dead heart burst.

This vampire was my Bella. Of course there were obvious enhancements to her beauty. Her cheekbones were more pronounced, and there were purplish shadows under her eyes. Her hair has a sleek shine to it now, and her lips appeared softer while her other features were more defined.

I couldn't believe it though. My mind didn't want to process that Bella was a vampire. That she had been alone for the past century. Another part of me feared that she hadn't been alone at all though. I went to Chicago, and I saw the papers, read the minds of witnesses that had watched Bella scream and writhe as a man seemingly beat her to death.

But here she was before me in Alice's mind. Perfect in every way, and all of the details were right. The way she brushed her long hair out of her face, and twisted her hands together nervously, and her smile was the same. When she smiled it was obvious to me there was no way Bella had truly died in Chicago that fateful day. She was turned into a vampire by some twisted sort of fate.

I would know my Bella anywhere and I only solidified my thoughts by analyzing the locket and ring that hung around her neck. I had given her that locket the day after I asked her to marry me. Enclosed was a photo of her and I in an embrace. She was smiling and I was kissing her temple. The ring was her engagement ring. I had provided her with an extravagant wedding ring that had been my mother's, and died before we made it to our wedding day, but I didn't linger on that thought.

It took every ounce of self control I had to not run out of this class and to Alice's to verify with my own eyes that I was not crazy.

_Edward, dude what the hell is going on? You are on an emotional roller coaster over there. Are you okay? Do I need to go get Alice for you or something? Edward?_

I ducked my head down, and mentally groaned. I wanted to go to her. I needed to. "It'll be okay Jasper. Just give me a minute." I spoke too low for human ears.

I accepted that I had to wait, and listened greedily through Alice's mind as she talked to Bella. Luckily they had a few classes together, and it didn't escape my notice the way Bella clutched her locket and tensed when Alice said my name on their way to the lunchroom.

I was bracing myself. I was going to see Bella, and I could only pray that she remembered me as I remembered her. She had to remember. She had reacted to my name.

I could smell her better now. She smelt like strawberries and vanilla along freesias. I clutched the table to refrain from turning around.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all scolded me. They didn't know. I didn't even know where to start.

_Edward what the hell? You have been acting weird all day! _

_Eddie man _lighten_ up a little dude. What has your panties in such a knot?_

_Act human you idiot. You're about to break our lunch table._

They reached our table, and I turned to face them.

"Hey guys, this is…." Alice began but stopped shortly at noticing Bella's reaction.

The entire cafeteria including my family fell away. Their thoughts were lost to me as I stared at her.

My Bella.

I let my eyes fall to the locket that hung around her small neck, and I relished in the fact that I had given her that.

My heart wanted to burst from joy that she was here in front of me, but it also kicked at me because I could have looked for her and I had foolishly thought she was truly dead.

I watched as Bella's stopped breathing and started backing up.

I couldn't let her leave. I wouldn't lose her again not when she was here.

Without thinking about it my hand automatically shot out to capture her wrist.

I slowly drew her closer to me, and to my surprise she didn't stop me.

I looked up at her, and I couldn't help the awe that came over me. She was beautiful.

I watched as she slowly extended her hand, and I relished in the way that her fingers glided through my hair. She was always loved doing that. When I was sick it was her way of comforting me, and I had missed it terribly.

She let out a small sigh, and my heart swelled with love that was found.

"Bella" I breathed.

Suddenly I was bombarded with thoughts as the shock of my family came flying at me. I had told them my story. They knew her name, and as I took a second to listen to their thoughts I could hear their shock and concern.

I smirked at Emmett's thought that I had completely flown off the coo-coos nest.

She smiled then. It was the smile I loved and had missed.

This was her. This was my Bella, and I could never imagine feeling any better than I was in this exact moment.

I couldn't help but smile back. She let her hand trail from my hair to my face dragging it along my cheekbone.

She spoke so softly, but I relished in the ability to hear her voice again.

"Edward. You're here. Please tell me this isn't a dream. Please, I can't take it if…"

I instantly shushed her hearing the distress in her voice, and pulled her into my arms so she now sat in my lap. The sobs that were threatening to overtake her small frame shook her gently as she tried to restrain her emotions.

I could care less that we were in the school cafeteria surrounded by hundreds of curious students. We could leave and never come back. The pointless and jealous thoughts of our classmates were unimportant, and we could always come up with some story to make them overlook the intense situation that was unfolding at our lunch table.

All I cared about was her, and the fact that she was on the verge of breaking. I suddenly was extremely grateful that I had my family to confide in, and then I worried that she was alone for entirely too long.

"Bella, my love," her breathe caught, and she clutched my shirt to her. I could hear the threads straining against her strength. "I am here, and I am real. This is real. You've come back to me."

She shook them as the silent sobs broke against her body, and I had to fight back the emotions that I needed to keep in check to be strong for her.

I brought her face up so I could look at her properly.

She released her hold on my shirt and placed them gently against my chest. "Edward…."

I brought my lips to hers before she could finish whatever it was she was going to say. It was like no time had ever passed between us as our lips moved together in a perfect rhythm, and when her lips parted I used the opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. It was a glorious feeling and a form of my own personal heaven. Bella's hands found their way around my neck and into my hair as I gripped her around her waist pulling her closer to me.

My sibling's thoughts went wild. They had always thought me a prude, and had never even thought me capable of intimacy. To learn that I was in love as a human had thrown them for a loop, but that was my human life. They only knew the vampire me, the one who denied all requests and deprived myself any form of sexual gratification for a life I had lived in the past.

To them I was the immortal gentleman, a nickname Emmett had given me after I had denied Tanya for the 107th time. They were about to find out that when Bella and intimacy were intertwined then all of my manners and proper conduct was thrown out the window. She was entirely too tempting to resist. She always had been, and who was I to constantly deny her.

Suddenly our kissing was interrupted by an apple smashing against my skull. I pulled away from Bella aggravated and glared at Alice.

She glared back before her face broke out into a huge smile. She started speaking. "Listen Edward, I am ecstatic that you two have found one another, but the entire school is starting, and you are getting entirely too lustful for poor Jazz over here."

I looked over at Jazz who was fidgeting in his chair very awkwardly, and thinking about war to try to distract himself from the intense lust he was feeling.

I felt Bella giggle against me, and I couldn't help the way my body reacted.

Jasper groaned and hit his head against the table.

"Sorry." Was all I could manage.

My sibling's thoughts were all in shock and excitement. They wanted details, and they wanted to get to know Bella.

"Let's get out of here." Bella proposed. "After all, I recall someone telling me ditching was healthy every now and then." She looked at me and smirked.

I laughed at the memory and nodded. "I agree even though it is technically only your first day here. My family here would love to get to know you."

Her brows furrowed at the word family, but she quickly corrected it and nodded. "It's okay. I'll just tell them I couldn't handle it, and I already know Alice so I would love to get to know you all too." She looked at my siblings as she addressed them.

I felt slightly guilty at her reaction to the word family. Had she really been alone this entire time? That must have been horrible for her. I was brought out of my guilty stupor by Emmett who had stood up pulling Rose with him.

Alice and Jasper stood to, and Bella and I followed. We exited the school holding hands, and when we reached our cars we stopped.

"We'll go to our house so she meet mom and dad, and we can discuss everything there." Alice decided.

I threw my keys to Rosalie who caught them in shock as she quirked an eyebrow. "You're letting someone else drive your car?"

I nodded. "I'll ride with Bella."

Everyone smiled and I opened the door for Bella to get in, but she held her keys out to me. "I know you like driving more than me."

I smiled before taking them, and walked her to the other side before pulling out of the school lot.

Bella spoke first. "So they aren't just a coven to you… they're family?"

I didn't have to be able to read her mind to know the pain she was feeling then.

I reached my hand over to take hers and looked at her. I would have to explain this so she would understand. "Bella, when I was sick," she tensed, but I knew I had to continue "the doctor that was presiding over me was a vampire. His name was Carlisle Cullen and you"

She interrupted me then. "I asked him to save you, no matter the cost. I remember Edward. I remember in perfect detail. I also remember he took you without even letting me say goodbye. I want to hate him for that Edward."

I pulled the car over knowing we would need more time before we got to the house.

I stroked her hand softly. "Bella, you're right he should have let you have a moment, but Carlisle had never turned someone before and he was scared and didn't think. That doesn't make up for his rashness, but he has taken care of me. He stopped me from becoming a true monster when I returned for you and heard you were murdered." Her eyes lit up when I mentioned returning for her, but I hurried to continue. "Carlisle became a sort of father to me, and with him came Esme and then Rosalie and Emmett to be followed by Jasper and Alice. I told her all of it. How they came to be a part of our family, and she growled when I told her Rosalie was supposed to be my mate, but I laughed which only made her more irritated only for her to start laughing with me.

I started the car and drove home telling her stories about my family and our talents including mine and how I couldn't read her.

We stopped in front of the house.

I leaned over and pulled her in for a kiss, but we were interrupted as Emmett suddenly appeared in front of the car and started shaking it back and forth. Bella was instantly out of the car screaming at him because apparently she had saved to buy it.

"Well, then you two bunnies need to get your asses inside and Edward shouldn't be stealing my thoughts about ditching to have sex all the time!"

Bella was speechless as I could see the words sex all the time being the entirety of what she had decided to recall. She looked at me and I wanted to break at the sight of agony etched across her expression.

I groaned at Emmett's stupidity. I reached out for Bella, but she quickly withdrew her hands from my reach.

My entire family including Esme and Carlisle were now outside. Rosalie smacked Emmett upside his head for his idiocy.

Emmett looked between us and it was apparent when he realized how he had made me sound. Then he started laughing uncontrollably.

Bella looked appalled at him, and I took the opportunity to grab her hand. "Bella, please just listen to me. It isn't what it sounds like and…"

Emmett interrupted us then grabbing Bella around the waist and spinning her around. "Don't worry Bella Bells! Eddie boy here hasn't even ever kissed another chick, vampire or human, at least not until your session back at school. No reason to be upset. Edward here is a virginal vampire."

I blanched at how ridiculous he made me sound, and suppressed my anger as my family giggled behind me.

Suddenly Bella was laughing with them.

I looked up at her, and tilted my head in confusion.

"They think you're a virgin?" she questioned incredulously.

My entire family went silent, except for Emmett who bellowed "WHAT?"

Suddenly I was laughing as I nodded at her. "They never asked. They just assumed, and I told them I was engaged, but they always saw me as the…"

"The immortal gentleman!" Emmett finished for me. "Edward here won't even look at a chick. He even gags when he sees girl's fantasies of him sometimes, and oh you should see how he acts when Tanya throws herself at him, and she's actually hot!"

Rosalie smacked him again then, and he looked up sheepishly.

I braced myself for Bella to be upset about Tanya, but she looked almost smug, and her voice sounded sure of herself.

"Let me assure you all. Edward here is far from being a virgin, and while we both may be virgins as vampires I promise I fully intend to correct that as soon as possible."

I didn't notice how she claimed she was a virgin as a vampire also. We were only meant for one another.

The smile she had on her face was devilish, and I found myself at her side in an instant with my lips on hers.

The kiss didn't last as we couldn't stop ourselves from laughing at the family.

Emmett was furious for not being clued in and he was ranting, "You mean to tell me that Edward, Mr. I am too good to have premarital sex, actually had sex and he wasn't married. That's not possible. Edward is like the king of prude. I could have been making fun of him for years because he knew what he was missing, and yet I wasn't told."

Alice interrupted him, "Oh shut it Em! None of us knew. We all thought Edward wasn't into that sort of thing, but what the hell does it matter? Bella is his soul mate so why would he have waited? Love is all that matters not a piece of paper that is a marriage certificate."

Bella smiled at her in appreciation.

Jasper spoke up then, "I have got to admit Edward. I always thought of you as this complete gentleman. I never would have taken you for doing anything not by the book of proper chivalry."

I smirked at him. "What can I say? Bella here has always been entirely too tempting to resist."

Bella leaned back and smiled. "You forgot stubborn Edward. You know you caved because you knew I wouldn't let up not just that I was tempting you. I wasn't a steak that you couldn't pass up and had to have, I was a persistent steak! "

I started laughing then and I picked up my love and spun her around as my family laughed.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke, "let's go inside. I owe you an apology, and I would like to properly introduce you into our family if you would please accept."

She nodded, and together we entered the house.

As a complete family.

**AN: If you want another chapter I need REVIEWS. I have a lot of readers and alert adds but few reviews. Please REVIEW. I will update as soon as I get some REVIEWS. Lemons are coming along with some fun stuff and some drama. The next chapter will be BPOV again and it will pick up from where this chapter left off. It is already written, and will be posted as soon as you lovely readers REVIEW. **

**How do you want Bella to react to Carlisle?**

**Thanks **

**Mary**


	5. Attempt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. I apologize for any errors I have no beta. **

**Ch. 5 Attempt**

**BPOV**

_"Bella," Carlisle spoke, "let's go inside. I owe you an apology, and I would like to properly introduce you into our family if you would please accept."_

I entered the house holding Edward's hand. I wasn't surprised to see how beautiful it was. I had figured that there were some vampires that liked to live in comfort even though it was unneeded. There was a small part of me that tore in jealousy though. Edward has been a part of this family since he was turned, and he has always had these luxuries. What would he think of my small and stolen home, and my lack of belongings? I suddenly was embarrassed for all of my theft. Obviously Edward didn't need to steal not with Carlisle working as a doctor for centuries, and a physic vampire sister.

The emotion reader Jasper raised his eyebrows at me, and I met his eyes briefly. He seemed nice, and everyone spoke so fondly of him even Edward, but I was tentative. I had a horrible experience with a vampire with emotion related powers and I didn't like not having my shield be able to protect me in that way, but I couldn't figure out how to shield my emotions.

I sucked up my unease and turned to the vampire who had taken Edward from me. I took a deep breath hoping I could keep myself in check. I had Edward now, and that was all that mattered.

The family took seats in an array of soft cream colored couches. All of the couples paired off together and Edward sat in the plush armchair pulling me onto his lap.

"I don't want to be far from you love." He leaned forward and kissed my temple softly, and I felt my heart flutter at the endearment.

I was home in Edward's arms.

I looked to Carlisle as he began to speak.

"Bella, I want to express to you how truly sorry I am for you for how I took Edward from you. I acted rashly and while I believed I was making the split easier, I realize now that I probably only made Edward's and your suffering that much harder. For that I apologize, and I hope that now that Edward and you have found one another you will accept our family as your own. I would very much like to consider you my new daughter if you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I stared at him.

I had just met him, and he wanted me to be his family. His daughter.

"Carlisle, what you did was horrible and monstrous. Yes, I asked you to save Edward and to keep him on this Earth, but you didn't even give me the opportunity to say goodbye. I was prepared to lose him. I was ready for him to die in my arms." I felt Edward stiffening behind me. This wasn't easy for either of us. "But Carlisle I wasn't prepared for him to simply vanish. I was prepared to bury the man I had given myself to, the man I promised to marry and spend my life with. I was going to bury him because I had no other choice so when I realized that you were different, I didn't know how but I knew I just had to try. Edward was too good and amazing to lie in the ground. He needed to exist even I wasn't, and I would gladly sacrifice myself and my life to give him that opportunity..."

"Bella…" Edward tried to interrupt but I continued on needing to finish.

"But you took that choice away from me. Even though I asked you to save him for me, I did not ask you to make him vanish without letting me say goodbye. To prevent me from ever looking at his eyes again, and to never kiss him again. I would never get to see him again Carlisle!"

I was standing now directly in front of Carlisle who had his head bowed in shame.

"I turned around to get a rag Carlisle. A stupid and useless rag to wipe the sweat from the fever, and then he was gone. All that was left was an empty hospital bed. Edward, my fiancé, my entire life was gone, and I had no idea whether I had gone insane or not. I screamed Carlisle. For days and weeks all I could do was scream and cry and fight. I hated myself believing that I had done something horrible, and then I was turned into a vampire. So for 92 years I have been alone wandering the Earth in hopes that you had kept your promise. Only to find out that this entire time, the last 92 years while I was alone, you and my fiancé were playing house!"

I stood back as I realized Carlisle was trembling slightly. He was crying. I looked around and I saw the entire family looking around in shame. Edward looked torn. He loved me, but he loved these vampires. They were family to him, and he hoped I would join them. They hadn't known about me until recently, and Edward had thought I was dead. They didn't know I was alone, and while Carlisle was wrong in not allowing me a goodbye it was not wrong of them to love Edward. It was what I had wanted after all. For him to be loved and to have a family.

I leaned down to face Carlisle and I slowly took his hand in mine as he raised his head to look at me.

I sighed and continued talking. "I'm sorry."

He looked surprised so I hurried to finish.

"You kept your promise to me Carlisle. Edward is here and he is obviously loved and taken care of. While I don't forgive you completely for taking away my goodbye from me, I would like to try. It isn't your fault I was alone for so long. There was no way for any of you to know who I was and what I had become so it isn't fair for me to place that blame on you. Edward is my family, and you are family to him. So I want to try, and while I can't be your daughter yet, I hope that maybe one day I will be because I know it is what Edward wants."

He smiled at me then, and I realized he looked like an angel. I hated that it was me who was making his angelic features look so despaired.

"Well Bella, I guess it is a good thing that we have an eternity for my family and I to grow on you."

I smiled and stood up. "I guess so Carlisle."

He stood up and embraced me in a gentle hug. "Thank you for making an effort Bella. It is more than I deserve."

I nodded against him and pulled away returning to my place on Edward's lap. He pulled me into his chest and kissed my shoulder.

Then he leaned his head back and sighed.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"My siblings have questions and they are bursting to ask already."

I smiled and looked at them.

"Well what do you want to know?" I address them all.

Emmett began. "What kind of powers do you have?"

I couldn't help but smile at his boyish eagerness.

"Well my main gift is that I am a shield. I can stop all powers that work at me mentally and I can shield others with it, but physically and emotionally I have to fight my own battles, but I have another talent that helps give me an edge in a battle. I can kind of, and I don't know how or to what extent because I have only ever used it once, but I kind of absorb other vampires talents and I can use it against them."

Emmett looked shocked. "That is so effin cool! So you can like steal Edward's power to read minds?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know. It only happened once, and it was on a purely defensive impulse. I was in a bad situation and I was losing and I found myself fighting to turn the tables on the bastard that was hurting me, and then the next thing I knew he was the one screaming. I was too shocked to think about what had happened that I just left him there and I ran away. I have no idea how to control it at all."

Edward's hands were tight on my waist, and I could sense his frustration. "This vampire was hurting you, and you let him live. I will correct that Bella just…"

Alice interrupted him. "Yes Edward we all know you will kill the ass that hurt Bella. What I want to know Bella is how was he hurting you, it seems like you could hold your own against any kind of power?"

I took a deep breath and replied. "Well, as I mentioned earlier for some reasons I can't shield emotional powers. It's probably because I was always too emotional even as a human, and it was what people always used against me, but it is also my biggest weakness. This vampire he could manifest your emotions into a vision of sorts. He would make you feel the very worst pain you have ever experienced and then he projects it so all you can see, and all you can feel is that pain. It is like you're reliving your worst nightmare only it was magnified by a million. And before you ask what my worst pain was, I'll just tell you. It was losing Edward. He replayed that night for me for what seemed like hours and it was all it was like I was watching it happen and I was helpless to stop it. It was horrible."

I couldn't help but shudder at the memory.

Edward wrapped his arms all the way around me. "Oh Bella. My Bella, I love you and you will never lose me again."

I leaned into him. "I love you too Edward."

The rest of the evening went on with basic questions about why I chose to feed off of animals, and my home and car.

It was easy going until Jasper asked me a question I dreaded having to answer. He had a subtle southern drawl that made his question seem more charming than it was.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, I was wondering how it was you came to be a vampire?"

Edward's hands gripped me a little harder then.

"Well, about a year after Edward was gone my father had asked me to go to the butcher to get some supper. It was late and almost closing, and I wanted to go alone. I hated sitting in that house. Looking at the places Edward and I had sat and loved one another so I insisted on going even though he wanted to send me with Ron who was like a family body guard of sorts. I liked Ron just fine he had always been kind to Edward and me, but I liked to be alone then. Everyone looked at me with pity in their eyes, and I didn't want to deal with it so I left in a hurry then. I got to the butcher's just before they were closing and I went in but no one was there. Johnny the owner was nowhere to be seen, but there was this strange man there. He was dirty and covered in blood, and I remember his eyes were this awful crimson color. He made his way to me, and I turned to run, but he was there, and he pushed me into the wall. I screamed because I knew there were people outside and I hoped they would help, but they didn't and he started beating me and ripping off my clothes. I could hear my bones snap under his touch."

Edward took in a sharp breath and I felt his growling start before it actually sounded throughout the room. Everyone's faces were full of pain so I hurried to finish my story just wanting it to be over and I closed my eyes as I continued.

"He started grabbing at me, and I started crying begging him to stop, but then he started biting me. Everywhere he could reach he started biting. I stopped feeling him violate me, and I started feeling the burning but it wasn't strong enough to make me forget he was there forcing himself on me. I knew I was screaming, and I could feel the blood pouring out of the wounds he had made across my body and I could feel myself crying, but nothing mattered. Most of my body was broken so I could barely even hit him to try to force him off, but I prayed that I would turn unconscious and just die, but the man just kept biting me over and over again. Each time he bit me in a new place a new wave of fire would start all over again, and then suddenly he was off of me. I was coherent enough that I knew he hadn't gotten as far as he was trying. I didn't know what stopped him from raping me, but he suddenly picked me up and ran. The next thing I knew was that I woke up a vampire by myself in the middle of a forest in Alaska. All I had was a man's shirt that was covered in blood and was pulled over my torn dress and my necklace. I assumed it was that vampire's shirt, and it was my dried blood that stained it. I quickly ripped it off and left it there. I broke into a house nearby to get some clothes, and learned how to hunt animals. Since then I have been alone stealing and hunting. It was my life until now."

Edward was still growling. The look on his face was murderous so I quickly took his face in-between my hands. "Edward, it's okay. I'm here with you, and that's all that matters." I gave him a small kiss, and he pulled me against him and started shaking.

I looked around, and noticed that the entire family had departed.

Edward was sobbing against me, "Bella I am so sorry my love. I should have been there, should have saved you from that experience. My Bella, please my love, please forgive me. I love you, and I am so sorry. I was supposed to protect you."

I shushed him.

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive. It was horrible I can't deny that, but he didn't finish the job. He scarred my body even as a vampire, but he didn't take from me what was and always will be yours to take. Edward, I am yours and only yours. Nobody can forcibly take that from us. They can try, and they have tried but something always gets in the way. Even fate knows I only belong to you. Body and soul Edward I am yours."

He looked at me then and I could see the desire in his eyes, as he brought me up against us and ran us to his room. He laid me on his bed and looked at me with plain desire in his eyes.

"Mine" was all he said, and then he kissed me.

Instantly my hands found their way into his hair, and I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him down on the bed to me.

Our lips were moving furiously against one another, and he lowered his mouth to kiss my neck. I let my hands trail down over his shoulders, and started pulling apart his shirt not caring enough to undo the buttons. I let the shreds fall to the sides, and I marveled in the sight of Edward's bare torso. He was defined in all of the right places, and I watched as his muscles tightened as I trailed my fingers to the waist of his jeans.

"Edward" I breathed.

His lips were on mine again then. His hands came up to my chest and removed my shirt and bra. Once our torsos were bare to one another he lent back and looked at me.

I slowly brought my hand up to attempt to cover my scars that I knew were there. My chest and abdomen were covered with the crescent shaped scar of a vampire's mouth. In places only he was supposed to have seen. I felt the pain and fear of rejection creeping up inside of me, and tried to shove it away.

Edward having seen my face instantly pushed my hand away, "You are entirely too tempting my love and as beautiful as ever. I love you Bella. You will always be mine."

I sighed as his lips attached themselves to my breasts, and I couldn't help as my back arched into him pushing myself against him. My hands were back on his waistline all thoughts of rejection gone. I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and pushed them down freeing Edward and his glorious endowment from the restricting garment.

He was as big as I had remembered, and my memory had not done him justice. I knew he was made for me. We had fit together perfectly as humans, and I knew we would as vampires.

He suddenly ripped my jeans and panties from my body, and I found myself smiling in surprise. He was usually so gentle and patient. I loved it when he let loose and let the desire take over.

As Edward continued kissing me I let my hand trail down to his shaft and grasp it firmly. He hissed and I started stroking it gently moving my hand up and down. His mouth was at my ear then nipping at me. "Bella, you have no idea what you do to me love."

"Oh I think I do." I moved my hand a little faster and he moaned.

Edward moaning was one of the most erotic sounds I had ever heard in my life, and I picked up the pace wanting to hear it again, but suddenly his hands were forcing mine above my head as he positioned himself between my legs.

"I need to be in you before I finish love."

He kissed me again then, and I could feel the love emanating from him as he gently pushed himself into me.

I instantly moaned at the sensation, and my legs wrapped themselves around Edward's waist. He started pulling out, and I hissed at the loss. Then suddenly he thrusted into me sharply and I moaned his name. I knew then that I didn't have to tell him how I liked it. He remembered. Edward continued to thrust into me, and I continued writhing under him. The most intense pressure I had ever felt was building up in my abdomen, and suddenly I exploded into a million pieces screaming Edward's name. A second later Edward moaned my name, and I felt him shake and then explode within me filling me with his seed. I loved it, and I relished in the fact that it was my body that Edward had spilled himself into.

He rolled off of me, and we looked into one another's eyes. He reached his hand out to brush the hair away from my face and left his fingers toying with the locket and ring on my necklace.

"I love you Edward, and see I told you I was going to correct our vampire virginity."

He looked at me and smiled before busting out laughing. I heard the entire family laughing then and wanted to feel embarrassed but I couldn't find it in me to care that they had heard us.

Edward pulled me against him and kissed my forehead again.

"I love you too Bella. I always will."

I snuggled into his chest and found myself feeling extremely lucky. I had the love of my life back in my arms. What could possibly go wrong?

Then Edward groaned in disgust, and I looked up at him to ask what was wrong, but Alice had already answered for me from downstairs.

"Tanya is coming."

**AN: If you want another chapter I need REVIEWS. I have a lot of readers and alert adds but few reviews. Please REVIEW. I will update as soon as I get some REVIEWS. MORE Lemons are coming along with some drama!**

**What do you think of how Bella was turned and will we see the mysterious evil vamp again that hurt her? It all depends on what you want in that situation. **

**How do you want Bella to react to Tanya? Are any of you in favor of Tanya because if you are you probably won't like my idea of her….=) REVIEW and you'll get another Chapter very soon!**

**Mary**


	6. Territory

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. I apologize for any errors I have no beta, but I am open to those who would like to Beta my story!**

**C**_**h. 6 Territory**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing **__**vickisan**__**, **__**and **__**CullenxVamp**__** who are two of the main reasons I will be continuing this story. **_

**BPOV**

_Then Edward groaned in disgust, and I looked up at him to ask what was wrong, but Alice had already answered for me from downstairs._

"_Tanya is coming."_

I sat up on the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover my body as Edward brought his hands to his eyes, as if he was trying to block something from his sight.

"Edward, are you all right? I gather that you aren't too fond of this Tanya from what Emmett said downstairs, but she can't be that bad can she. I mean come on; even I have to admit any single woman would be insane to not want you. Yet, here you are acting like you have just seen the most vile image on the planet." 

He groaned again and literally gagged before pulling me closer to his naked body. I felt my body react to his proximity to my nude form and I leaned down to place my lips on his.

He suddenly turned away and screamed for Alice.

"I've got it Edward! Don't worry!" was her reply since I am sure she had already foreseen what his request would have been.

I was officially annoyed.

I got off the bed and grabbed the golden sheet off the bed wrapping it around my body. My clothes were ruined, and I was not in the mood to find any replacements just yet.

"Explain Edward."

He sighed and sat up staring at me. His eyes darkened with apparent lust as he took in my form and sex hair. Edward had always liked my appearance post coital. It was one of the many reasons we had been intimate so often as humans despite it being against the morals of the time.

Edward had an unnatural amount of self control in him, and I had an unnatural amount of persistence in me.

A lot of girls from our time had thrown themselves at his feet and into his bed in hopes that they would choose them for their easiness or for their "skills", but he rejected them. Each and every one of them. Edward denied brunettes, red heads and blondes, rich daughters and debutants, whores and reputed easy women because he was not interested in them. It was as simple of that.

His reluctance to be intimate with me at the start of our relationship was not one of uninterest. I could often feel his prominence straining against his pants as he would kiss on the lawns of his vast home.

However, once Edward and I got to know one another better and he learned I would not give up, I was never denied anything from him.

I smiled at the memory

Edward could have had any woman he desired. He was young, handsome, and set to inherit an enormous fortune. He was the epitome of what every young girl wanted in a man and future husband.

Why he chose me was something I still failed to understand, but as his mother taught me, who was I to question fate?

Edward took me out of my memories as he started explaining his current behavior.

"So I know that Emmett explained to you that Tanya throws herself at me, and I know I subtly explained in the car to you that I have the ability to read minds. So what is causing my current disgust is the fact that while it is easy to physically reject Tanya and her attempts I cannot for the life of me block the insanely vulgar and disgusting images she is currently imagining happening between her and I during her visit here. Love I know that most people can't help but have fantasies regarding their crushes, but she is projecting these images to me quite deliberately and to be honest I am sick and disgusted of them."

I was silent for a moment, but not for too long.

"Edward, how graphic are these images you can see?"

He looked me in the eye and suddenly his eyes grew weary and nervous.

"Bella, love, what does it matter? I am just grossed out." Edward reached out to try to grab my sheet and pull me back to the bed.

I was quicker.

I stepped back towards the door and cocked my head waiting for my answer.

"Bella, please, you are just going to get angry."

I waited silently. Not moving an inch.

Edward slowly got out of the bed and moved to his closet.

I could not help but gawk at his amazing body and package, which thankfully was not hard at the images he was apparently suffering from internally.

He knew I was staring, and I knew he knew because of the smirk her wore whenever he felt cocky and jovial.

I was getting more annoyed.

Edward pulled on a pair a black boxers and a pair of jeans that hung dangerously low on his waist showing his muscled v that led to a land that was only meant for me.

I brought my eyes back up to his face and shook my head clear of the lust I was feeling.

He tossed me an oversized shirt of his and a pair of his boxers. I dropped my sheet and put them on rolling the boxers so high they looked the barely covered my butt. It didn't matter since the shirt fell halfway down my thigh.

It was Edward's turn to stare.

I was getting impatient.

"Edward Anthony Mason, either you explain right now or so help me…"

I didn't even have to finish my threat before he started answering me.

"Bella, okay, but well oh I don't even know how to explain without it sounding crude. Well Bella, the images I see are usually crystal clear. I see the thoughts and images floating through minds as they are being thought. But when a specific thought or image is deliberately being sent out to me it is like the thought is in bold eye popping reality. It's like hearing and watching television but through another person's mind. So the stuff in Tanya's mind right now, well it is the equivalent of a very disgusting porn video featuring herself and me, and Tanya is very vain so she leaves little to the imagination when it comes to her and….positions."

I saw red.

As a human I knew women had dirty thoughts and fantasies about Edward. The looks on their faces gave it all away, and it was something I came to deal with and almost feel cocky about. I had gotten Edward.

He was mine.

As a human Edward couldn't see the women naked because they couldn't show him their bodies in his mind.

As a human Edward couldn't see himself having sex with other women through their own thoughts.

As a human I wouldn't want to kill a woman I had never even laid eyes on.

So when Emmett mentioned Tanya throwing herself at Edward I thought I would be able to deal with it.

At least I thought I would.

Until the reality of what Edward's ability meant for this woman's dirty thoughts.

It didn't help that Emmett had referred to this Tanya as being "actually hot"

I was broken out of my mental tirade by an annoying loud voice shrieking for her Eddie.

My Edward groaned and looked disgusted once again.

I could only imagine what images she was shoving at him

I locked my eyes with his and suddenly I saw the worry cross his beautiful features.

"Don't worry Eddie. I always play nice."

"Bella!"

Edward reached for me but I was out the bedroom door and at the top of the staircase before he could even fully extend his arms.

The fact that I had nothing on but Edward's shirt and a pair of his boxers made this seem all the more fun.

Alice stood smirking at the bottom of the stairs, and Emmett made an obscenely loud cat call, and I couldn't help but laugh as Rosalie smacked him across the back of his head.

I let myself observe Tanya, and I suddenly felt very small next to her.

This vampire was the equivalent to a goddess. She was not as attractive as the Cullen women but she still appeared to belong on a copy of Sports Illustrated. She had long, full strawberry blonde hair that fell halfway down her back. She was taller, much closer to Edward's height than I was, and she wore a purple, skin tight, strapless mini dress that left little to the imagination. Tanya was curvy in all the right places, and I suddenly felt extremely inadequate.

It was as if I could feel every scar I hosted burn me all over again as they made their presence on my body known. I began to overanalyze Edward's hesitating over my body as he took in my mangled skin.

Suddenly Jasper looked at me then and he raised an eyebrow.

Tanya looked at me and her eyes bore through me. It was like she could see my insecurities. "Well, who is this and may I ask why you are wearing my Eddie's shirt."

Suddenly Edward was by my side and I enjoyed watching her smile fade as she took in his shirtless form and me in his clothes with what I was sure was sex hair.

Within an instant I felt a rush of self esteem and cockiness flow through my body. It was as if all of my insecure feelings had vanished.

I quickly looked at Jasper feeling exceptionally vulnerable, but he smiled at me gently and looked back at Tanya.

I smiled back. I was unsure how I felt about his ability to actually affect me, but he had made me feel better not worse.

Tanya walking towards Edward made me regain focus, and with my newly found confidence I moved in front of Edward.

"Hi. I'm Bella, and it is nice to meet you."

I extended my hand to her. She stopped short and looked at me, surprise coloring her features.

She shook my hand though, and replied. "I'm Tanya. Are you visiting or are you an old friend of the family?"

Emmett started laughing as he exclaimed, "Oh from what we all just heard, she is definitely more than a friend!"

I wanted to feel embarrassed but I couldn't. As I heard Edward charging at Emmett and they began to chase one another through the house I simply smiled.

Tanya wasn't as amused.

"Just what would make my dear cousin say that?"

Now Jasper was chuckling. I suppose I could just sit back and let the family tell this Tanya just how familiar I was with Edward. More than she ever would be with him.

Family….I had just referred to these vampires as my family and it hasn't even been a day.

Well, there were family to Edward and he was my family so in an odd sort of ways it was rational.

Tanya was seething now, but she was trying to remain calm. She wanted to know what was so amusing.

Jasper only chuckled harder. Apparently this family wasn't too fond of Tanya staking her claim on Edward.

"Well, Tanya, you see Edward and Bella well they know each other very well, and friends doesn't exactly fit what they are to one another." Was the most cordial reply Esme could think to offer to try to salvage the situation.

Tanya narrowed her eyes at me, and a tense silence filled the room until Emmett booming cry of "No fair reading my mind is cheating" rang through the house.

"Bella," Tanya began, "May I ask you why you are wearing Eddie's clothes? I mean don't you own your own shirt or oh wait I get it! It was probably so tacky so the girls here made you his shirt to hide the monstrosity you were probably in!"

Suddenly the Cullen's were surrounding me and Edward was at my side putting his hands around my waist. I didn't miss as Tanya's eyes narrowed at the sight and a soft growl began emanating from my Edward.

I liked that he was showing her just who he belonged to since I was sure she was showing him some disturbing thoughts.

Alice started to coyly defend me.

"Actually Tanya her clothes were adorable on her! I would have preferred a more sophisticated brand, but she managed to do quite well for herself which is more than I can say for your dress here. You do realize that purple went out of style weeks ago and the mini went months before!"

Everyone laughed, and Tanya looked even more annoyed than before. Esme and Carlisle stood by silently watching our exchange.

When purple was in or out of fashion or even mini dresses came and went was beyond my knowledge, but who was I to even care or debate it with Alice. I could understand Alice was defending me on a level I knew little about and I appreciated it.

Tanya started again. "Enough with the subtle hints already! How do you know Edward and why are you in his shirt?"

So she wanted to be direct did she, well I could give her that. I smiled before I started speaking.

"I know Edward because we were engaged in our human life, and through some twisted sort of fate we are together again as vampires. I am in his clothes because he literally ripped mine off before we had sex up in his room. So he gave me his shirt to wear. If you prefer though, I can go grab the sheet and walk around that way? I am sure Edward wouldn't mind, would you Edward?"

His hands tightened on my waist and he pulled me against him tightly. "No love, I most definitely wouldn't mind, but I would insist we stay in my room. As much as I love my family I don't want to share you when you are in such little coverings." Then he gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Don't worry; you don't have to share me if you don't want to."

I let my body relax against him and felt smug. I could almost see the steam coming out of Tanya's ears.

"Edward!" Alice scolded, "You are sharing her with me and don't even think such things! Bella and I are going to be best friends and you will not be taking that from me!"

Everyone started giggling again, and Jasper moved to wrap his hands around Alice in what I was sure was a gesture out of his love for her and his ability to calm her down.

Maybe this Jasper wasn't so bad, but his ability still frightened me.

Suddenly his head jerked up and he looked directly at Tanya. Not even a second later Edward was crouched in front me growling at her.

Tanya didn't move, but she hissed "Lies!"

Edward's voice was cold as he spoke to her.

"Why would it be a lie Tanya? I am not denying what Bella said and everything you have seen and heard here tonight confirms it. Bella was my fiancé from my human life. She is with me again, and it will stay that way. Is it that hard for you to accept I never wanted you to be more than a friend or cousin? A friendship is all you will ever have from me Tanya, but I suggest that if you cannot and will not change your thoughts, then you remove yourself from our lives or I will do it for you."

She started growling before she could calm herself, but it alerted the whole family.

The whole family took note and moved in front of me. No explanation was needed for the drastic change that was taking place. These people stood together no matter what. Even Esme and Carlisle stood in front of me, but they did not crouch. They would act only if and when necessary.

That warmed my dead heart, and I suddenly felt overwhelmed. I had not been protected in decades and the fact that I now had my Edward back as my great protector, but also his family. It felt better than I ever thought it would, and I had only ever thought I wanted Edward. Now I stood here behind Edward and five people I barely knew but they were willing to fight against someone they considered family for me.

This was a family, and I wanted it. I would have to be a fool to let this slip by my immortal life.

Tanya collected herself enough to appear and even sound calm, but Edward and Jasper knew better.

"If all I can be to you is a cousin Edward, then I gladly accept. I am happy you found someone to entertain yourself with, but when she leaves I want you to know I will be here waiting. I won't give up on what we could have together."

Then Edward shuddered and I knew she was showing him images of herself and possibly him and I couldn't help the anger that took over my body.

I wanted those images gone and stopped so I used my powers. It had been a long time since I had needed to protect anyone other than myself so it took a second to adjust, but I managed.

I closed my eyes briefly and enveloped Edward in the bubble I imagined in my mind and allowed him to settle there.

"Bella..." I heard my love speak softly. "Are you... Did you… I can't read her mind. I can't read anyone's mind."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Don't worry Edward. Anytime you want I can and will shield you from things you don't want to see."

Tanya was angry again. "Just what makes you think he doesn't want to see the things I show him? Trust me little Bella, I think Edward here enjoys the things I show him. After all, what man wouldn't? Whether it ever happened or not is irrelevant because I can show him what I want. So Edward gets to see himself fuck me senseless in my mind and it is glorious, and he gets to see me…"

I didn't let her finish

A growl erupted from my chest that shook the floors beneath our feet as I pushed myself to the front of my defensive line.

Tanya looked surprised at first, but she quickly covered it with amusement.

"You can imagine yourself fucking him it won't change a thing. As a human and as a vampire I am the only woman he has ever been with and that isn't going to change. You think you are something special? Trust me Tanya you aren't!" I spat her name. "Get it through your thick blonde head bitch! Edward was a man of status and wealth and amazing looks when we were human so if you think for one moment that you were the first slut that he denied that willingly offered to lay in his bed then you are sadly mistaken. Hundreds of women have tried, some more gorgeous than you could ever dream of being, and he denied them all, time and time again. You are nothing more than a slut of a vampire who is so desperate she opens her legs through her mind knowing he cannot stop his ability. So in my opinion, you're a pathetic and desperate lonely bitch."

Emmett whistled then, "Cat fight! I like em' feisty! Good goin' bro!"

I wasn't amused and I didn't care. If she needed a lesson in giving up I would gladly give it to her.

Edwards hand's reached out and grabbed me pulling me to tightly to his side. "Tanya, I love Bella. I always have. Even as a human she was the only person who I could ever want or be with, and being a vampire hasn't changed any of that. If anything it seems our bond is even greater. I will never leave her, and if she ever does leave me…"

He was always too nice when he was letting down the whores that threw themselves at him.

I growled at Edward then not liking where this was going. "I'll always want you Edward."

"If Bella ever does leave then I will follow. Even if she doesn't want me I would follow her as ridiculous and stalkerish as it may sound I love her and I would literally follow her until I could do so no more. But Tanya, you need to accept that even if that day ever comes I intend to be with Bella every day of forever. I will marry her like we planned, and she will be a part of this family when she is ready. You have to accept that."

I faintly heard Tanya scream something and then she turned and walked out the door she came in through, and all my thoughts of that woman vanished for the time being.

All I could hear in my mind and all I could think of was that Edward still wanted to marry me.

I knew that Edward and I had already been physical together, but that was something I knew he would want to have with me again. Marriage hadn't been a factor for that intimate act despite our moral upbringings. What was one sin for the millions of goods we practiced?

Edward had announced to his family and to Tanya that he planned to marry me like we had planned.

My hand instinctively flew to my engagement ring that still hung around my neck next to my locket on my necklace.

The entire family was now looking at me. Alice was smiling and slightly bouncing in Jasper's grasp and everyone looked slightly perplexed.

Edward looked worried and I watched as his eyes found my hand and what I was clinging to.

He knew me so why he suddenly understood my thoughts without being able to hear them was not a surprise.

"Bella love, if you thought for one moment that I would not want to finish the promise I made to you to take you as my wife than I regret to inform you that you are unquestionably insane."

He smiled then and kissed my forehead.

I gently pushed at his bare chest and giggled.

"Well, you did promise to make an honest woman out of me."

"And I fully intend to keep that promise as soon as you say the word."

Alice was literally vibrating in Jasper's arms and I couldn't help but laugh.

I looked into my Edward's eyes and I had no doubts, no fears, and no questions.

This was what I wanted human or vampire, "Edward…"

"Yes Bella?"

"This is me saying the word."

Then I kissed him.

The last thing I heard was shrieks of glee erupt from Alice as Edward swept me into what would soon become our room.

**AN: I know it has been forever since I updated and for that I truly apologize. I have had a lot of things going on lately, but that is not really why I didn't update. To be honest I didn't think that anyone liked this story at least not enough for me to continue it. How do I know people like my story REVIEWS so after I received 3 insistent reviews that I please continue I am happy to oblige. I know this isn't perfect or any kind of masterpiece, but I want to get better at writing and painting a picture for you guys and I do that by continuing to write, but I have to know if people enjoy it a little in the first place. So REVIEW for me please good or bad or in between I am open to all kinds of critiques. So for those of you who read and don't review you owe a thank you to ****vickisan****, ****CullenxVamp****, at123 and .freak because their reviews along with a few others are the reason I am encouraged to continue! So I love them and please continue to review.**

**ONE FINAL TIME**

**REVIEW! I will update when I get reviews =)**

**3 Mary**


	7. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**I apologize for any errors I have no beta, but I am open to those who would like to Beta my story!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing vickisan, and CullenxVamp who are two of the main reasons I will be continuing this story. **_

_**THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN HERE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT PART SKIP IT.**_

_"This is me saying the word."_

_Then I kissed him._

_The last thing I heard was shrieks of glee erupt from Alice as Edward swept me into what would soon become our room._

**C**_**h. 7 Bonding**_

**BPOV**

Edward and I had made love for hours and caused a few thousands of dollars worth of damage in his room. I profusely apologized and both Esme and Edward took me to get over it and that it was nothing compared to the others. I could hardly believe that.

Until Rosalie told me how her and Emmet had brought down their very own cabin in the woods in Alaska. I was partly curious and imagined Edward and me being that rough and passionate, but I was mostly shocked anyone could be that intense.

It had been 2 weeks since the ordeal with Tanya and the subtle wedding agreement, and Alice had been relentless with squeals and ideas. It was hard to not let her excitement catch up with me, and I was happy about the wedding.

I had always wanted to marry Edward, but I did not want a wedding fit for a celebrity. I wanted my family there and for it to be simple and beautiful. So I was often trying to run from Alice when she called on me to pick between eggshell, cream, and whipped ivory color schemes.

Everything basically looked the same to me.

So I was happy and grateful for whatever small amount of rest and peace I could get.

We were currently sitting on the loveseat in the living room with Emmett and Jasper playing Call of Duty on the Xbox 360 and Rosalie was in the chair flipping through a Cosmopolitan magazine.

It was Alice and Edward that held my attention.

"Edward Anthony Cullen stop hogging Bella!" Alice was scolding Edward for the umpteenth time this afternoon, and I could not help but have to choke back a few laughs.

"Alice, I just got her back. Why can't you let me soak in that happiness?"

This was usually Edward's excuse for not sharing. He was playing the sullen and deprived little boy who had just found his favorite teddy bear which had been lost.

I found it adorable. Plus, I didn't mind him playing with me.

Usually this worked because Alice had a soft spot for Edward and wanted him to be happy, but now she was getting fed up.

"Enough Edward for the last 14 days you have holed her up in your room only allowing me to speak or see her briefly and I want to talk to her. She is supposed to be my best friend and how can we get there if you keep hogging her!"

She was standing up and pointing at him now, and he visibly shrunk back into the couch like he wanted to hide behind it.

Remind me to never piss off the little pixie.

She stopped suddenly put her hands on her hips and glared.

Edward glared back before sighed and looking away. "It's up to Bella."

My jaw dropped.

Some protector he turned out to be, she wanted to make me shop and I had successfully avoided that because Edward and I needed to reconnect in more ways than one, and in more positions that I could ever imagine.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

Edward sensing where my mind was going based on my smile suddenly smirked and grabbed me around the waist. "Well, obviously she wants to go talk upstairs so..."

Suddenly I was back on the couch and Alice had Edward backed against the wall.

I had to control my urge to go protect him and remind myself this was his sister, and she wouldn't hurt him. Well not too badly anyways.

I felt Jasper sending me some calming waves, and I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Not a problem."

It was hard for me to accept that he wouldn't use his power to hurt me, but Edward and him seemed close. They would have long debates, play video games, and wrestle with one another.

It was nice seeing Edward act so carefree around these people.

"Alice," Edward was scolding Alice.

"No Edward I want to spend time with her too. Everyone does! And besides you promised me you'd let me get to know her!" Alice reasoned.

I sighed and stood up the two of them turning to look at me.

Suddenly Alice squealed having seen my decision and Edward pouted.

"What is it?" Emmett wanted to know.

"I will hang out with everyone today. I promised I would try to be a part of this family, and the only way that is going to happen is if I start spending time with all of you."

"Yes about time!" Emmett clapped his hands before slapping me on the back knocking the unnecessary air out of my lungs.

After I gathered myself I pushed back at him and smiled.

"So what are we going to be doing today Alice?" I asked.

"Well first we'll hit the mall I have to get you some things, and then tonight we'll hit this new little club that opened up in Seattle called Dusk. It's supposed to be amazing and the dance floor is glorious! Plus its open mike night!"

She was practically bouncing as she explained our itinerary to us.

I had to admit I was pretty excited to get to know these people better. After all if everything went as planned then they would be my family and not just Edwards.

Rosalie flipped herself out of the chair tossing the magazine on the coffee table, and her and Alice started walking up the stairs calling me after them.

"C'mon Bella!"

I smiled and gave Edward a soft peck on the cheek, and then rushed up the stairs to Alice's room.

Alice's room surprised me. I had expected it to be frilly and girly, but it was subtle aside from the mirrors and closet. I assumed Alice had decorated as a couple rather than just herself. The walls were covered with different hues of greens and gold. It made everything in the room sparkle and look like treasure.

Alice was throwing clothes at me which I caught and held up.

"Ummm Alice why do you have my size in your closet?" I asked.

Rosalie smirked. "She has an entire closet of clothes in your size. She has been shopping for you ever since you got here, and trust me it only gets worse if you don't show a preference and before you ask, plain jeans and a shirt are not an option for her."

"Well, thank you Rose for spoiling that for me," Alice began, "But I just wanted you to have options, and trust me Edward will love every single piece of it."

I was going to argue, but why bother. She could see the future, and if Edward would like it then what do I care. If anything it would just benefit me.

I smiled at the thought.

"That's what I thought." Alice said cockily and then tossed a pair of underwear at me.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

She whipped her head up at me and smiled evilly at me before saying, "Trust me Bella."

I looked at her and then at the clothes, and leaned my head back in frustration.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie who were both basically changed and started undressing. After 100 years of life all modesty has gone out the window so I didn't mind changing in front of them.

I dropped my clothes to the floor and turned to pull on the blue thong Alice had provided me with. It was cute with a little bow on the back. I sighed and pulled it on. Then I pulled on the skirt and strapless top.

The skirt was cute it was a sleek black color to it and it hung low on my waist, ending just about 4 inches from me knees. My top was an ice blue tank top that hugged my curves and pressed my breasts together so my cleavage was accentuated.

Rosalie handed me a black peep toe heels that gave me a little more height which I appreciated. The closer I was to Edward's lips the better.

Before I could turn to look at myself in the mirror Alice was in front of me brushing my hair running her hands through it.

"Edward likes your hair down, and it looks nice this way so we'll leave it down now for the mall, but when we go to Dusk we are pulling it back, okay?" Alice explained to me.

I nodded my head in agreement, and walked around Alice to look in the mirror.

I couldn't help the smile that grew across my face. It had been a long time since I had nice clothes that were so flattering to me. I couldn't even remember the last pair of heels I had even owned. My supply at home was just gym shoes and flip flops.

"Thank you." I said and I meant it with every fiber of my being. I brought my hand up to feel my locket and ring as I looked at myself in the mirror. It had been a long time since I had felt this complete and I was grateful to the Cullen's for helping me to get to this place.

Rosalie came to stand next to me in front of the mirror, and I admired her beauty. She could make a cardboard box look sexy.

All she wore was a pair of silver strapped heels, a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, and a vibrant red top that was ribbed with a dropped neck line that fell off her shoulders and showed off her chest. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she looked effortless beautiful.

"Wow Rosalie, you look…" I began but she waved me off.

"Firstly Bella, call me Rose, and secondly thank you. You look pretty hot yourself."

I was shocked and stumbled over my thank you.

Alice had raised her eyebrows at her.

"What!" Rose exclaimed "I can appreciate a fine body when I see one." She turned and walked out the door to meet the guys.

Alice and me looked at each other and started giggling then.

"She is right though Bella, you do like hot!"

I pulled myself together and stopped my giggling. "Oh Alice, it's only because you bought me all this. Thank you again, and you look wonderful too!"

Alice was in a pair of black heels with black jeans and a tight pink strapless top that made her tiny frame seem longer than she really was.

"I know I do silly! C'mon we have lots to shop for!"

We rushed down the stairs and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from running over to Edward and dragging him to our room.

All he wore was a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips with a gray t-shirt. To be honest all of the guys looked good, and each one of them wore a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Bella, love, you look entirely too tempting for a trip to the mall. I think we should stay home." With that Edward was at my side and his lips were on mine.

My hands instantly flew into his already messy hair as I tried to pull him closer to me.

Suddenly I felt a very small pair of hands around my waist that did not belong to my Edward and I was picked up and placed on the other side of Jasper before I could even protest.

I looked around aggravated, "Alice!" I growled.

She just smiled at me.

"You two have plenty of time to make out, now we are going to the mall so out go on move it Bella!" Alice began shooing me out the door and into Emmett's giant Hummer. Everyone fit into the car with ease and we took off to the mall.

We walked in and began going through stores. Within an hour Alice had poor Jasper carrying over 6 bags and Emmett had 3 for Rose. Edward was only carrying one small bag for me.

We went into a large shop full of a variety of items such as revealing dresses and outfits which I was sure was the reason Alice had insisted we come here first.

As the guys drifted off to a section full of electronics and video games I was pulled into a fitting room with Alice and Rose.

"Bella, try this on I can't see if Edward will like it or not so I can't decide if I should buy it!"

"Ah Alice, you don't have to buy me anything. I don't need it." I tried to explain.

Alice said, "Bella, your days of stealing are over. You are going to be a Cullen and money is one of the benefits of that so just accept it. And trust me Edward will be on my side with this."

Rose just stood there looking at herself in the mirror.

I sighed and pulled on the dress.

I looked in the mirror. It was extremely short, so short that if I bent over to far my girlie parts would be exposed. But it was this pink and black color that made my skin look like it glowed and it pushed my chest up. The colors alternated between a solid pink and a lacy black pattern. It looked incredibly sexy, but I felt like I was on display.

"Damn Bella. You look so fuckable." Rose said.

I looked at her. This was the type of dress I could see her wearing not me.

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over and she took a small intake of air.

Instantly Rose was at her side asking what happened.

Then Alice opened her eyes, and she smiled wickedly and looked at me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. "Is it bad?"

She shook her head no and replied. "Oh this is definitely bad I just saw Edward's reaction to the dress."

"Oh, well will he like it then?" I asked.

Suddenly she pushed Rose out of the dressing room and smiled evilly before saying "You're about to find out."

Then they gone.

I stood there dumbfounded and turned to look at myself in the mirror again.

I guess I looked nice. It was definitely sexier than anything Edward had seen me in, and I did want to make him happy.

I raised my hand to my locket and ring on my necklace playing with it in my hands.

I turned around to start unzipping the dress, and then I heard a click.

Before I could turn around his hands were on my hips pressing into my skin.

I didn't have to see him or even hear him to know who it was.

These hands knew my body like nobody else.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips as I leaned my hand back against his shoulder.

"Edward" I sighed.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?" he asked.

"Oh, I think I do." I said as I pushed my ass against his straining hard on.

He started kissing my neck and his hands roams lower to my thighs.

He started sucking and nipping on my neck and I started moaning. My hands trailed behind me to Edward's hair and I pulled on it.

He growled and I felt myself get wetter at the sound. He quickly turned us around and pushed me against the back wall of the dressing room.

His eyes were pitch black and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "What was it Rose said you looked like?"

I gulped and replied. "Fuckable."

"Hmm yes, I think that describes this perfectly right now, but I would add beautiful, mouthwatering, and sexy to the list as well."

His lips found mine and as his tongue found its way into my mouth I leaned myself into the wall and reveled in the feeling as his hands found their way up my thighs pushing under the hem of the dress higher and higher until his fingers were firmly grasping my bare cheeks.

He pulled his face away from mine as he realized I was not wearing normal panties and I whimpered at the loss.

I wanted to be embarrassed for the thong Alice had insisted I wear, but how could I when the look on Edward's face as he realized what I was wearing was one of pure lust and desire.

A loud growl started forming from his chest and I pushed myself against him as his hands found their way around the thong. His fingers found the small bow at the top of the panties below my spine and he followed the straps around to my front as they dipped around my body before he plunged his fingers into me without warning.

A moan escaped my lips before he could stifle it with his lips.

I couldn't find it in me to care about where we were or that people could probably hear us. I knew that I should probably care, but I didn't. All that mattered to me was Edward's hands and the current things that he was doing to my body. I felt this intense pressure building up inside of me, and as my walls clenched around his fingers he kissed me more forcefully to prevent my screams from coming out.

As I came down from my high I leaned myself against him and kissed him again.

"Edward, baby, I love you." I managed to say in between kisses.

"I love you Bella, so much." Was his response.

He pulled his fingers up to his lips and slowly sucked them, and I felt myself grow wet all over again.

I leaned forward and started kissing his neck as I let my hands trail down to his waist.

"Bella love, you don't…" he began but I interrupted him by grasping his perfect hard on in my hand and sliding my hand downward.

His head fell back against the door now, and I pushed his pants just low enough to let his hard on be free out of the constraints of his pants.

I lowered myself to my knees and I felt the dress riding up higher and settling on my ass. We were positioned in front of the mirror with Edward against the door.

Vampires were visually oriented creatures so I figured he would enjoy the show as well as feel it.

I placed him in my mouth and started moving at an even pace swirling my tongue around the tip at different intervals. His moans and clutching of my hair told me how much he was enjoying this, and after a few minutes his body shuddered before he came in my mouth.

Greedily, I swallowed every drop. I stood up then and licked my lips.

"Bella, love, you are entirely too amazing."

If I were still human I would have blushed. Instead I just smiled and leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek.

I stood back and pulled the dress back down to my thigh before twirling. "So I take it you like it?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and said, "We're buying everyone they have and in every color."

I heard Alice say loud enough for us to hear, "Already done big brother."

I slapped my hands to my face and felt mortified, but Edward was laughing whole heartedly.

I rushed forward and pushed him out of the dressing room, but he caught me around the waist and kissed me deeply.

"Beautiful Bella, trust me they have all done much worse than get…"

"Frisky" I offered for him.

"Yes, they've done worse than get frisky in a dressing room." He finished.

He then kissed me one more time before walking out of the dressing room.

I took a deep breath, changed and headed back to my group.

I ignored them all and rushed straight into the main hallway of the mall, and I didn't stop until I was standing next to a baseball cap store.

I knew they had caught up with me because I could hear Emmett laughing and making jokes.

I bit the inside of my cheek and ignored it. We walked through the mall buying little things here and there from different stores.

Our final stop at the mall was a lingerie store, and Alice all but dragged me in bouncing with glee.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward for help, but his eyes were glazed over and pitch black.

That made me rethink the whole lingerie shopping aspect of the day as I remembered the dressing room.

Jasper called out to us, "While you ladies finish shopping we'll just go put these bags in the car and we'll meet you back here."

Alice didn't even bother to reply.

I took an unneeded breath and walked into the store to find Alice and Rose.

Within 20 minutes it seemed like Alice and Rosalie had half of the store in her hands which Alice informed me that at least half of her pile was for me.

I would have complained, but I was just grateful I didn't have to try anything on.

Although Edward did make trying clothes on much more interesting.

We made it back to the car as a group, and we drove home.

I ignored most of the comments that were made and stayed snuggled into Edward's side.

We walked into the house with a total of 28 bags. There were 10 for Alice, 6 for Rosalie and 12 for me.

That was just sad considering I was the one who didn't even like shopping.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting comfortably in the loveseat in the front room as we all settled around them.

I enjoyed this family type of comfort, and I found myself smiling as everyone started spilling about what they had bought.

That was I was enjoying it until Emmett started talking about dressing room sizes.

"You know you wouldn't think they're big enough to accommodate a group of shoppers like the girls here, but it seemed Bella and Edward fit just fine in there, and oh yea Bella here sure seems to know the best way to use the small space especially if she goes on her knees and…"

Edward was on him before he could finish his sentence, and I smiled knowing he would teach Emmett a lesson.

At least I hoped he would.

**AN:/ ok so this was more of a filler chapter and some bonding time for everyone. The next chapter will be the club more bonding, and something lemony, but not too much. So please hit the little button and review it means a lot to me and makes me want to continue. The next chapter is already halfway done because it was supposed to be one big one, but it was getting too long. So REVIEW and I'll update.**

**3 Mary **


End file.
